Memories of Our Past Together
by forwhenthedayisgrey
Summary: AU: Brittany and Sam live in a small town in the middle of nowhere, when the come across a dark and daring girl who changes their lives completely. Eventual Brittana.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is completely AU. I got the idea from an image online of light shining on a small rural path, that probably doesn't make sense now, but it will once you read the prologue. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it and I will take any constructive criticism. (Sorry if the characters are slightly OOC but i tried my best and i should improve in the later chapters as i get used to them.) Thanks for stumbling across this story!**

**_forwhenthedayisgrey_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but I do own the world and plot that this story is set in._**

**Summary: **Brittany and Sam live in a small town/village in the middle of nowhere, when the come across a dark and daring girl who completely changes their lives around.

* * *

**Memories of Our Past Together**

Prologue-

As Light Shines Down On Our Lives

Brittany skipped along, her forget-me-not blue dress catching the wind. Sam watched, trudging slowly behind. He admired how Brittany always seems positive, even when the rest of the world is dark. She just didn't let anything keep her unhappy for long. Even when her father lost his job a year back for the second time, she was only down for a short moment before she was back to her normal, bubbly and cheerful self. She was quite unaware of the problems that having no money would have. The family was in great trouble before, the first time, but Brittany had started working and her father had found a new job, so they rebuilt their life in a few months. But then it happened once more. Her mother did not work, because she looked after the two younger children and the family depended on Mr Pierce for all their money. Even when they had money coming in, it was barely enough.

A few months ago, Brittany had brought up leaving school again to work, but then she had never talked to him about it again, so he assumed, hopefully, that she had dropped the idea.

A light droplet of rain fell onto Sam's shoulder and he shivered.

Then, as he was jogging to catch up the rain started pouring down harder. Brittany, uncaring, was crouched down by the side of the path, watching a small snail struggle to cross.

"Your mother will want to know where you are, and it's getting wet, we should go," he called to her. She stood up, turning around and gently picking up a small leaf from the verge and twirling it around her pale fingers.

"But I was watching Mr Snaily, and it's not too wet..." She clasped her hands together, she was visibly shivering, however, she tried not to care.

"You're cold, and your sister will be home by now, you promised her a singing lesson, didn't you?"

Brittany gave in and started to walk with Sam towards the small and white cottage which contained the Pierce family.

* * *

They came into the cottage drenched from the rain, their hair all ratty and Brittany's blue dress was all muddy around the bottom hem. They warmed themselves on the rug by the fire that heated the house. Brittany was lying on her back, gazing up. Her light blue eyes watching the still, chestnut wood that cloaked the whole ceiling. Sam leant against the faded couch watching her, sketching her every move into his memory.

Sharply, Brittany sat up making Sam jump.

"I left my leaf outside," she said simply, twisting to face him.

"W-what?" he started, but she raced out the door and into the rain. Sam, however, stopped in the doorway, not wishing to get wet again.

As he watched, light, from the now emerging sun, shone onto the path in front of Brittany. She stopped to pick up her leaf and then stared at the light, entranced. As she stepped forward, she saw that it wasn't just a light but a rainbow flowing right into the ground. Sam, still watching, didn't move. He couldn't move. It wasn't possible for him.

Brittany noticed a shard of glass in the light and she bent down to pick it up. Before she could, the light danced and changed in the reflection until Brittany could figure out a face. A face with tanned olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Brittany looked up; expecting to find the girl in the reflection but no one was there. Just the rainbow.

She stepped forward, her toes just going into the light. She didn't notice the rain still pouring; she just stepped forward into the light. She couldn't stop herself. She glanced back to Sam.

Sam his feet now free, ran forward, there was a sense that something bad was going to happen. Brittany collapsed the moment she stepped into the light. He saw her glance to him before she did. Memories passed across his eyes and he guessed that this was what it was like to die; his life flashing before him.

Brittany fell to the ground; her last sight of the world was a glimpse of Sam rushing forward. Then the memories came, one after the other, swamping her. Her first day at school, when her brother- Toby - was born, when Onria was born, when Lorr was born, when her father lost his job, when she failed her first test, when she… then blackness…pure darkness.

* * *

She really regretted doing this, it was really horrible. But, bad things have to happen to for good things to happen. You have to have the pain of a Band-Aid coming off for the cut to heal. And also, it was her job to do it.

Anyway, the girl wouldn't have any memory of it, so it wouldn't scar her forever. She glanced at the large pile of sheets on the table beside her. They would take a while to finish but she just had to complete the full biography of her character, and then she would be set to go down into the world, and her bosses could not stop her. Then she would be ready to face the girl, and fix her life.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so there it is, the prologue. Let me know via review if you would like me to continue it, if no one is going to read it then I probably will not continue, so please let me know!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: In this chapter Santana gets introduced, yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I need a beta so if you want to, let me know**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee but i do own a fuzzy pair of slippers!_**

**Some things may not make sense, but I can't really notice it myself because I know what the plot is, so please tell me if there is something you don't understand and I will try to change it unless it is important to the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Different Time and Place

The classroom was buzzing, the bell had just rung and the students were pouring in from the small courtyard. Most people were chatting, except Brittany and me. Two weeks ago we got into a really big fight about her leaving school to work. I thought that it was a stupid idea, and that her father would find work soon enough. But she just said that I didn't know what it was like, and that if they got no money in a month or so then they would have nothing for food. She still hasn't decided anything. I glanced to my right at her, but our eyes locked awkwardly and I quickly looked away to stare at the board.

Eventually, the teacher walked in, everyone quieted down and I wasn't just sitting there looking stupid because everyone else was chatting and I was just sitting silently. Behind the teacher a girl walked in, she wasn't usually in this class, but I think I had seen her before, so she was probably just from around school and was being moved to our class. Well, that is what I thought until the teacher introduced her -

"This is Santana Lopez, she is new here and she has just moved from San Diego," everyone snickered at this, probably because why would anyone move from California to here? "So make her welcome, Brittany, show her around today." Mr Graen really likes Brittany, I almost knew that he would pick her to show the new girl around. He has liked Brittany since she stopped him from getting fired in seventh-grade, last year.

Santana moved to sit in the seat at the front of the room, setting her books down on the floor, she slipped Brittany a torn note of paper. It looked like numbers; I guessed it was her phone number because Brittany and she were on their phones all lesson, and usually Brittany only texts me and her family. I felt a bit left out.

* * *

After the class, I stumbled out after Brittany and Santana and I walked a few meters behind them to lunch. They were so engaged in talking that they didn't even notice me. I caught snippets of their conversation like-

"My aunt can help..." or "you don't need to do that" . We reached the cafeteria and I collected my food before sitting down next to Brittany on our table. Even though we had had an argument, it was tradition to sit there and I had nowhere else to sit.

Santana came back over with an apple in her hand. She turned it in her hand and picked at it with her index finger. She reminded me of Brittany in that way, they both liked to fiddle with their hands.

Brittany pushed me across the seat, still not speaking to me, to make room and Santana slid in between us. She then unexpectedly leaned over to me while Brittany was getting something from her bag.

"I've been trying to help your case, I think it is a stupid idea for her to leave school at 12, and she said that you thought that too," I blinked, not comprehending properly that she was talking to me, she then added, "I just thought you might wanna know, and since you weren't going to get anywhere without my help."

Once more, I blinked startled, I wasn't sure whether to take that as a good thing that someone else thought the same as I did and that it might knock sense into Brittany. Or as an insult, because Brittany had only known Santana for an hour or so and Brittany had already told her about her family problems and she seemed to have found a friends in Santana, while usually Brittany wouldn't make friends this quickly and then she hadn't pushed Santana away, as she had done me, when Santana disagreed with her about what she thinks she should do. Brittany is almost replacing me with someone better- Santana. I decided on taking the benefit of the doubt though, even with all the black marks against Santana, and go with the good.

"Thanks..." I said hesitantly, hoping that that wasn't too far after so that it was strange. She didn't say anything and just turned away so I guessed it wasn't.

Brittany started up a conversation with Santana again and I stared at them blatantly, I still couldn't figure out where I had seen that girl before, but I was sure I had. I had a sense of déjà vu.

* * *

Brittany rolled over to my side of the bed so that she was lying on her back. "What did you get for question five?" I flicked back through my book and found the question.

"35." It was quite a simple question, just division.

"Oh," she replied, "I got 24.6." She glanced at Santana who was perched on the edge of the bed. Santana looked up frowning and moved up so that she could see Brittany's book. She shifted behind her and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure how you got that, I also got 35 for the answer." Santana glanced back at her book, "Oh wait... you divided 49.2 by 2 instead of subtracting 14.2. You made it too complicated." Brittany rested her head on Santana's, smiling thankfully.

They looked like friends who had known each other for years, not two friends who had known each other for nine hours. Although, Santana isn't bad, because she made Brittany actually speak to me for the first time in four days during English, to ask me to come over now. However, I'm not sure if there was much point in me coming. They probably wouldn't even notice if I went. I might as well.

Looking towards the door, I silently shuffled towards it; Brittany and Santana were still focused on each other as I slid out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Santana and I clicked; it was like we were meant to be best friends. Even though we had only known that the other existed for nine or ten hours, I felt instantly more comfortable with Santana than I had with anyone else. And when she explained stuff it made sense.

Until this morning, I was certain that I was going to finish school tomorrow, because there was no other choice. Sam thought that it was stupid but I didn't listen to him. But when Santana said almost the exact same things, I listened. It just made more sense coming from her mouth. I don't know why. I now feel bad about getting so mad with Sam now, he didn't deserve it- I was a jerk then. So maybe inviting him over today after school would help get us over this rocky period in our friendship.

I don't even know why I thought it would work. Santana and I almost completely ignored him. It wasn't until we went down to the dinner that my mom had prepared that I even noticed that he was gone. Mom said that he left half an hour before, saying that he had to get home. But I know that Sam had to have felt really bad to have left before dinner, he loves my mom's cooking. I now feel terrible.

We traipsed back upstairs, I paused at my bedroom door.  
"What should I do?" I turned to Santana. She looked back thoughtfully. Slipping her hands into her pockets she shrugged.

"Maybe leave it for a day, I think he is feeling a bit left out, we have become friends really quickly." I hadn't thought about that, maybe he doesn't like Santana… "Maybe he doesn't like me." She said voicing my worries.

"Maybe…" I said stepping into my room and falling back onto my bed. Santana fell down next to me linking our hands together.

* * *

**AN: I know that nothing really happened in this chapter apart from Santana getting introduced, so more should happen next post. Please just click on the little blue box below, it will just take a few moments, and it will really help me write more. Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2, I am working on chapter 4 at the moment, but I am trying to keep ahead. I hope you like this one. And please review because I really need some motivation!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, :-(_**

* * *

2

I Remember Our Life

_Last time: _

_"What should I do?" I turned to Santana. She looked back thoughtfully. Slipping her hands into her pockets she shrugged._  
_ "Maybe leave it for a day, I think he is feeling a bit left out, we have become friends really quickly." I hadn't thought about that, maybe he doesn't like Santana… "Maybe he doesn't like me." She said voicing my worries._  
_ "Maybe…" I said stepping into my room and falling back onto my bed. Santana fell down next to me linking our hands together._

* * *

_Next Day_

I slowly rocked back on my chair, gazing at the rest of the class. Brittany and Santana were closely chatting, huddled, at Brittany's desk next to me. I could see that they were gathered around a sheet with loads of small, typed text, but I could not figure out what it said. Brittany looked up at me and I averted my gaze quickly. She stood up noiselessly, yet still gracefully, and moved over to behind me.

"What're you doing?" She placed her left hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Her cerulean colored eyes inspected mine and I gawkily shuffled the papers on my desk.

"Just reading…this." I looked down at the sheets, and placed the bottom one on the top, over the plain sheet of paper quickly, I hope she hadn't noticed.

"…You were reading a plain piece of paper…" Brittany asked curiously while raising her left eyebrow.

"…Yes?"

"Hmm…" She just nodded slowly and moved back to her desk, watching me, "Come and sit with us then, I guess that you've finished reading." I nodded, stood up and slid over awkwardly to them.

"So what're you up to…" I asked. Santana looked up from her phone.

"Umm, we were talking about how my aunt may be able to hire Brittany's dad." I tightly gripped the back of the chair that Brittany was sitting on in my excitement, making it tilt back. Brittany studied it carefully before looking at me questioningly.

"That is… I mean…It's incredible! Wow!" I said quickly when Santana also started to look at me weirdly. "H-how?" I stammered.

"Well, my aunt is the head of a company of who knows what, and she heard about Brittany's dad, which is surprising seeing as she is usually completely oblivious, so she offered him a job, but I may have had something to do with it…" Santana explained and trailed off. This is the longest thing I have ever heard Santana say to me, and I can now see why Brittany likes her. She has attitude.

But I still don't personally like her, Brittany and she seemed to click together _too_ well and I think Santana may hurt Brittany or something of that matter.

I start to worry as my vision goes blurry for a second, so I rubbed my eyes to clear them. Yet when I refocus I find myself sitting back at my desk with Brittany perched on the edge of it and Santana is nowhere to be seen. And I felt weirdly detached from my body. I blinked slowly and Brittany started to speak.

"So I'll be leaving for the shop tomorrow. Dad still hasn't found a job and we're not sure when he will, so…" she finished, tilting her head to the side in a cute way, saying sorry with her eyes, before she slid off my desk and moved back to her own seat.

She didn't say anything about Santana being missing at all, which I thought was strange seeing as they had been inseparable for the last day or so and Santana had been there almost a split second before.

I tried to write a note for Brittany about it and why she had suddenly changed her mind back to leaving school when it had seemed like she had seen sense earlier. But my muscles didn't seem to be in any control of my body and the pen wouldn't write on the back of the page.

It was like I was looking through the eyes of someone else's body while they were doing stuff, it wasn't something I ever wanted to experience again if I ever got out of this.

The lesson carried in and the body, that I couldn't control, seemed to be distracted. Then, once more my vision went cloudy and I was back to where I was before, standing on Brittany's other side. Brittany didn't seem to have noticed any change and she was opening her pencil tin to get out her only pencil out. I guess that I was just imagining it, I never thought that my imagination was that good, maybe it was my jealousy of Santana that sparked it. I have been quite annoyed with her since she came.

And I don't know… but I _do _know that it wasn't possible for me to move places in a split second and for people to appear and disappear and for no-one at all to notice. Someone _should_ have noticed. This didn't happen every day!

I slipped back into my chair as the teacher strode into the class and glared at the people still up and talking. Opening my book, I tried to concentrate on the lecture, and not the weird envious hallucination I just had. And certainly not Brittany and Santana whispering to each other next to me.

* * *

I glanced over at Sam when he blinked back into the created reality, I should ask my boss to fix that so it doesn't flick back into the original reality permanently.

Luckily it only happened to him not Brittany, and she didn't seem to notice it happening at all. But then I have been trained to spot when this happens so I was probably overreacting thinking that she would notice it.

I think it may be due to the fact that Sam was in close quarters of the first switch that might be why this happened in the first place, I'll ask my boss to check. It shouldn't happen again, hopefully. I reverted my attention back to Brittany and away from the problem of Sam.

"When can my dad start work with your aunt?" She asked after the extremely dull lecture on the basis if the Pythagoras theorem was finished and we were allowed to start work on the questions. If I ever find the inventor of Math then I will personally torture him or her. Brittany nibbled on the end of her pencil and I realized that I hadn't answered her question yet.

"I'll ask her tonight, I'm not entirely sure." I shrug indifferently, "It should be soon though, within the month or so." Her sky-blue eyes lit up and I put all the bad things and problems to the back of my mind, again. Nothing could make me unhappy when I knew that _I_ had been the reason that she looked so happy and cute.

The rest of the lesson went fine, apart from Sam obviously ignoring us. It was probably due to the fact that he was trying to work out what the switch was and why. But, as long as it doesn't happen again, then _no one_ with his level of intelligence would ever be able to work it out.

* * *

**I know this was quite short, but hopefully they will get longer, but it will mean that there are longer waits between posts, so which would you rather? Please just spend a minute and click on the little blue rectangle and let me know what you think, it will make my day!**


End file.
